


Solidarity

by skinandbones



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Pelna lives lol, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 00:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: During the World of Ruin, Ignis finally meets Pelna at Galdin Quay.





	Solidarity

**Author's Note:**

> Let's pretend he wasn’t killed by Ultros and made it out of Insomnia lol. Somehow. And since the Glaives were considered traitors, Pelna figured he lay low and somehow ended up working with the ladies in Lestallum for some time. They didn’t care who Pelna was and appreciated an extra set of hands. And just at the right time, Pelna and Ignis were able to meet up.
> 
> Something like that...

That familiar voice brings back memories. The late hours of dancing in the city, the warmth of those touches all over his body, and hearing that contagious laughter in his ears as company couldn’t be any better. He wants to experience all of it again, but with the world already shrouded in darkness and the loss of his sight, there’s only so much one can do. And Ignis isn’t desperate but a tug in his heart has him hoping that this is the same voice he’s hearing now.

“Pelna?” Ignis carefully walks over the uneven terrain, his support staff pokes forward in front of him. When realizing there’s nothing stopping him, he marches onto the beach of Galdin Quay. “How—”

“Take off your shoes. The sand’s nice.”

Ignis pauses but seconds later, he’s listening to the voice. Slipping out of them and removing his socks after, he places the pair behind him and steps forward. Toes bathing into the granular rocks and minerals, letting them sink between his toes before giving them a wiggle. It’s wonderful.

“See? Feels good, yeah?”

It really is him.

Relief in his breath and certainty in his muscles, Ignis finds strength and crosses over to the sound of Pelna’s voice, but he doesn’t have to travel far because both hands already cupping his face. Ignis’ face softens over the light pressure, finding fingers curling behind his ears and into his hair, leaving a small trail of heat over his skin despite the night’s air granting them a sheet of an early chill. Ignis breathes in the scent of the ocean and wood, his head tilts and believes he’s looking at Pelna’s face.

“It really is you.”

“Hey there, sunshine,” Pelna greets, his right hand brushing over Ignis’ skin, delicate and far too kind. “I’m…” He exhales. “I’m sorry.” The words die in the man’s throat. A thumb caresses the scar underneath Ignis’ shades.

“For what? You have done nothing wrong.”

Pelna’s lips shifts downward, his voice somber while he continues touching Ignis. “I heard what happened in Altissia, I didn’t believe it then. Not you but your eyes. If only I could’ve done something then...”

“I made my choice, Pelna. If it means protecting Noct and the future for everyone, then it doesn’t matter what happens to me. I’ve come to accept this a long time ago, before we even met.” Ignis grabs ahold of Pelna’s hand and kisses the knuckles there instead. “It’s only a small price.”

A scoff and even a bigger one comes out of Pelna’s mouth. “A small price. You consider _that_ a small price?”

“I’m fortunate to be alive and breathing as I stand,” Ignis retorts back, rubbing the hand in circles. “I wouldn’t expect you to be at Altissia and save my eyes. None could have foreseen this circumstance.”

“Doesn’t mean I have to like it.” Pelna mutters to the side, making Ignis smile just faintly and squeeze his hand. “You haven’t changed at all.” Pelna’s tone becomes less rigid and a bubble of laughter rises from his chest. “You’re still quite handsome as I remember you.”

“Already the flatterer of course. That hasn’t changed at all. And what about you?”

“Hm, why don’t you find out yourself?” Pelna answers with a tease.

Ignis releases Pelna’s hand and strokes the Glaive’s chin and over his left cheekbone, finding the unexpected scars over it. A long one slants downward above his ear and ends at the edge of his lip and another blemishes beneath his ear and intersects with the lengthier one. The corner of Ignis’ mouth lowers but curious what stories lies behind these scars, the sort of fights Pelna was in.

“Hey, I’m still good looking and kicking ass when I can. Hair’s a bit longer I’m afraid but I think I like having it like this. Don’t you agree?” Pelna brightens over Ignis’ hands roaming into his hair rather than his face and a tugs the small ponytail behind.

“You have my approval, Pelna Khara.” Ignis settles his arms around Pelna’s neck and leans until their foreheads touch. Taking a deep breath, he smells more than just the salt from the sea. It’s that fragrant spice that has him on solid ground he’s long accustomed to, an aroma strong enough that he wants to revel in his arms for hours and never leave.

“We have a lot to catch up on, don’t we?”

“There is much to be said, so much to talk about. I thought you were dead, for starters.” Ignis’ hands falter and grip the lapels of Pelna’s jacket instead, he keeps his voice steady and breathes through his nose. “I heard Nyx and the other Glaives perished in Insomnia. I imagined you shared the same fate.”

“I know, I know. I should’ve looked for you sooner but what’s been happening lately, I got caught up in all of that mess with the Iron Giants. Then sent to almost every headquarter trying to help Libertus, too. Believe me, when I heard word of you, I wanted to see you...” Pelna tries to explain, his words continue pouring out until he reaches a point where he starts blabbering, and Ignis stops him with a touch of two fingers upon his lips, shushing the man in complete silence.

“It’s all right. I’m not angry. Mostly relieved to know you’re alive and well.” The fingers fall back.

“I’ll make it up to you.” Pelna rests his hands around Ignis’ waist and pulls him in until the younger man is flushed against him. “I’m heading out with some hunters later on, doing rounds for the late shift. My tent’s free now, sooo I’m sure you can fill in the rest.” Pelna hums in thought, and Ignis knows very well of the man’s eagerness.

“Then what are you waiting for?” Ignis grins. “Lead the way, my dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> @[ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
